Love Among The Ruins
by kateg20
Summary: Can love survive even when the person you love is forced from you and everything around you is crumbling?
1. Prolouge

**This is based on the Haunted Mansion Rides at the Disney themeparks but is mainly based on Phantom Manor which can be found in Disneyland Paris. This something new for me so please be kind with the reviews and let me know what you think about this. Thank you for taking the time to reading this and all my other stories, it really does mean alot to me.**

Prologue

The year was 1876. Eighteen year old Gabriella Montez was set to marry the love of her life. Her father, Edward Montez despised the idea of his daughter marrying. He would do anything to ensure that the wedding would never take place. The night before the ceremony he had planned to send Gabriella out of the country, where her fiancé' would never find her. Gabriella, her fiancée, or her mother had no idea of the plan he had concocted. However, before Edward's plan could take action, an earthquake hit the small town of Albuquerque, killing half of the population of the small western town, including Edward Montez and his wife Carmen. Gabriella mourned the loss of her mother and father. But the wedding would take place the day it had been planned for.

The morning of the wedding was beautiful. The bride was up in her room getting ready while the groom was got himself ready in a downstairs parlor. Around eleven, the front doors burst open and a chill went through the manor. At noon, the bride stepped out on her balcony to get fresh air before heading downstairs to the manor's ballroom where the wedding would take place. Exactly one minute later, Gabriella's scream echoed throughout the manor. The manor was in chaos as the guests and the groom tried to find the young woman. It was the groom who found her outside under balcony dead, her neck broken. The young man, who had intended to be the groom, cradled the beautiful body sobbing with unbearable pain. Confusion spread. How did the beautiful bride die on her wedding day? The death was ruled as a suicide, jumping off her balcony. No one could understand why she could kill herself. She was always beaming and happy to be finally marrying her true love.

One thing everyone was certain of was that just as the heartbroken groom cradled his bride's body, a menacing cackle of a phantom being's laughter. The groom refused to leave the Montez manor. With him being the closes person being a surviving relative to the Montez family, all their property went to him. The property and the manor slowly began to deteriorate. Strange things started happening. Evil laughter could be heard but no one could be seen. Lights flickered every night at the same time. Plants and trees began to die. Soon, the land within the property was a desert. No color, no life, nothing. The most frightening thing that locals have reported is that on the anniversary of her death, at exactly 12:01, Gabriella's scream could be heard echoing across the property.

Nobody saw the groom again. He never left the manor, not even out onto the veranda. People say he finally died around the turn of the century, his broken heart finally being too much to bear. Still people walking by the Montez Manor claim to have seen the face of the groom in what was once his bride's room, gazing at the balcony, somehow hoping that he could stop her from jumping. If it is him, he would be well over one hundred years old.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Michael Larson asked his wife.

"This is what the map says." Rebecca Larson replied.

"It looks scary." eight year old Samantha Larson replied.

"You want to turn this into a hotel?" thirteen year old Jessica Larson asked in disbelief.

"If the caretaker allows us to buy it." Michael answered. "And then we'll clean it up."

"You do know that it is haunted, right?" Jessica stated.

"Where did you hear that?" Rebecca asked her oldest daughter.

"Kids at school."

"That's just a bunch of talk. There is no such thing." Michael replied as they all got out of the family car.

Samantha gripped her mother's hand as they stepped closer to the once beautiful home. Everything on the manor's property was dead, a notable sign of this being unwanted property. Michaels felt confident that he could get a great deal on the property. The family walked up the steps to the porch. Michael raised his hand to knock on the front door.

"Excuse me?" someone called out from behind the family. "Can I help you?"

The Larson family turned around. Standing behind them was a young man who could not have been older than twenty two. Michael looked over at his wife and grinned, subtlety meaning that buying the property was going to be easier than he originally thought. He stepped off the porch and held his hand out in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Michael Larson. I'm looking to buy this spacious rolling grounds." he explained. "Is the caretaker around?"

"That's me." the young man stated shaking the man's hand. "And I'm sorry but this land is not for sale."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Just moved here."

"This was my great-great grandfather's place." Troy began to tell. "He has it in his will that this place has to stay in the family until the mystery of her death is explained."

"Who's death?" Rebecca asked.

"We'll talk inside." Troy said.

Everybody headed inside the house. Cobwebs and dust were on every surface. The house had not been kept up with at all. Troy turned on the gas lamps and the entry way was lit in an almost welcoming glow.

"This is my wife, Rebecca and our children Jessica and Samantha." Michael introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Troy replied. "Welcome to the Montez Manor."

Samantha and Jessica looked around the grand entrance. Despite the dust and the cobwebs, it was still very beautiful. Jessica noticed a portrait of a beautiful young woman. She had raven black hair that was done up in a style that was popular when the portrait had been painted. She was captured in a pose of her looking over her shoulder.

"She's so beautiful." Jessica commented.

"She definitely is." Troy agreed, almost lovingly. "Her kindness and generosity were like no one else's."

"You're acting like you know her." Michael observed. "This painting has to be over a hundred years old."

"She was the love of my grandfather's life." Troy explained. "My great-great grandmother knew that she could never replace her in his heart, but she was willing to be second."

"That is so sad." Rebecca commented. "What was her name? The woman painted in the portrait?"

"Her name was Gabriella Montez."

"Montez? The place is called Montez Manor." Michael pointed out. "How did the Bolton family get the property?"

"Because of what happened to her." Troy replied.

"What happed to her?" Rebecca asked.

"She mysteriously died on her wedding day. The cause of death was ruled a suicide, but my grandfather never believed it." Troy explained. "He put it into his will that this house was to stay in the Bolton family until the mystery solved. With Gabriella's death, her fiancé, with no living family, inherited the property."

"So, why was Gabriella's suicide a mystery?" Michael asked.

"Gabriella could not wait for her wedding day. Her diary is full of inscriptions of her love for my grandfather." Troy explained. "He did not believe she killed herself. Up until his last dying breath, he refused to believe it. He was the one who found her body underneath her balcony. He and many of their guests swore they heard a menacing laugh come from inside the house. Nobody was able find out whom or what was causing the laughter. Until this whole mystery is solved, the manor stays in the Bolton family."

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard." Rebecca said with tears in her eyes.

"That's the worst made up story I've ever heard." Michael stated.

"Dad!" Jessica exclaimed embarrassed.

"It's just a ploy to prevent us from buying this place."

"I assure you, Mr. Larson, that this is not a made up story." Troy stated. "This house cannot be sold until the mystery is cleared up."

"What needs to be cleared up? The girl obviously had some mental problem and she chose to dive off her balcony."

"Michael!" Rebecca exclaimed, shock at his disrespectfulness.

"She did not!" Troy shouted furiously, the atmosphere going from warm to frigid, before he once again calmed down. "This house has many unexplained occurrences taking place. It may be my grandfather trying to find clues to solving the mystery or it may very well be whatever laughed that day and does so very often here."

"This is such bull."

"I'll make you a deal, Mr. Larson." Troy announced. "You solve the mystery of Gabriella's death and I'll give you this place and all of its property."

"You'll just hand over this place over for free?" Michael asked in disbelief. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, my grandfather's soul will be at peace and I can move on and be free of this place." Troy explained holding his hand out to Michael. "Do we have a deal?"

"You're not going to back out of this are you?"

"I always keep my word."

"Then we have a deal." Michael agreed as the two men shook hands. "So, where is the balcony?"

"Gabriella's room was upstairs. I never go up there though, but the balcony is out front." Troy replied.

The Larsons looked around the downstairs and outside the manor. Rebecca was taking pictures for insurance purposes. Troy kept his distance, allowing them to work. The family then stood underneath the balcony.

"Is this the balcony?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Troy agreed. "This is where she died."

"Girls, I think we should be off and start investigating this mystery, we have lots of researching to do." Michael said to his wife and daughters.

"When would have been their anniversary?" Rebecca asked.

"It would have been tomorrow." Troy answered.

"Becca, come on." Michael called.

"Thank you, for your time, Mr. Bolton." Rebecca said as she walked to the car.

"We'll be by again tomorrow." Michael told Troy as he started the car.

"Looking forward to it." Troy said as he watched them drive away.

"I'm surprised you agreed to his deal." Rebecca told her husband.

"I'm just humoring him., all we're going to do is look at the old reports and come up with the same conclusion." Michael replied.

"Michael!" Rebecca exclaimed. "If you are not going to honor the agreement you should not have agreed. You should do the honorable thing and back out of it."

"Like hell I will! This place will give us a fortune." Michael said. "I'm going to drop you three off; I have a meeting I have to go to."

"Again?" Jessica asked. "You've had business dinners almost every night this week."

"Daddy's got to make a living." Michael said. "Nothing but the best for my family."

Troy watched as the family drove away. He then walked back into the manor, locking the door behind him. A loud evil cackle filled the manor. Troy looked up at the ceiling where the laughter was coming from. He shook his head and walked over to the portrait of Gabriella Montez.

"Soon." he whispered.


	3. ChapterTwo

Chapter Two

While Michael was at his dinner, Rebecca and Jessica were researching about the Montez Manor. So far, the only thing they had found was Gabriella's obituary. As Rebecca was fixing their dinner, Jessica stumbled across Gabriella's marriage certificate; all it needed was the bride and groom's signatures to make their marriage legal. Jessica was curious to see what the grooms name was so she looked to see.

"Troy Bolton." she read. "Troy must have been named after his grandfather"

"Find anything?" Rebecca asked coming into the room.

"Nothing new except that Troy was named was named after his great-great grandfather." Jessica answered.

"Alright, dinner's ready in five minutes."

"Ok."

Jessica then clicked on a link to see a picture of Gabriella. The picture downloaded. It was an old fashioned sepia photo. Gabriella Montez was next to a young man. Jessica looked over to see what Troy's great-great grandfather looked like. Her eyes widened. He looked just like Troy. Jessica then quickly started another search, this time on the elder Troy Bolton. She clicked on the link to see his birth and death certificate. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Mom!"

"What?" Rebecca asked rushing into the room. "What's the matter?"

"Look!" Jessica cried pointing to the picture.

"Wow, Troy looks just like his grandfather."

"But look at this, Troy Bolton, died 1877. No relatives or children." Jessica read.

"Then who did we speak to?"

"Maybe it was Troy Bolton."

"Oh come on, Jessica. " Michael said as they both turned around. "It's obviously some sort of con."

"Michael, what are you doing home?" Rebecca asked. "Your meeting can't be over yet."

"It was, with me being the laughing stock of the table."

"What happened?"

"I was telling everyone that I was planning to buy the Montez Manor."

"And they laughed because of that?" Jessica asked.

"No, they started laughing when I said I was working with Troy Bolton's grandson. That's what caused the laughter. It was then they told me that there was no great-great grandson because the son of a bitch never married."

"Michael!" Rebecca said, shocked at his language.

"Tomorrow, we are going back and I'm going to give this guy a piece of my mind."

"Dad, I really think that this guy in the picture is who we met today."

"Jess, if it was this guy, he'd be over a hundred years ago old." Michael told her. "It would be impossible."

"But Dad, he looks exactly just like him."

"Jessica, grow up!" there's no such thing as ghosts and those who believe in them are sad, pathetic people."

The next afternoon, before Michael got up, Rebecca, Jessica, and Samantha went over to the Montez Manor to clear things up before things could get ugly. Rebecca knocked on the door. The door creaked opened slightly just from that. Rebecca pushed it opened further and peeked inside.

"Mr. Bolton?" she called.

"Maybe he's not here." Samantha suggested.

"The door's unlocked." Jessica replied.

"We'll just step inside, stay with me." Rebecca ordered them as they stepped inside. "Mr. Bolton? Are you here? It's Rebecca Larson, from yesterday?"

The three stepped inside the manor. Just as soon as they were all the way inside, the doors slammed close. The three jumped in surprise and Samantha gripped her mother's hand tightly. Rebecca gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"It's just the wind." Rebecca told her. "It's going to be ok."

"Anyone here?" Jessica called out.

All of a sudden, an evil laughter filled the air. A figure slowly began to rise up from the floor and onto the banister on the second floor. The shadow was clad in an old fashioned top hat and a cape. He held the cape up to make him look even more menacing. Suddenly, all the gasp lamps turned on to reveal what the shadow figure looked like. Completely clad in old fashioned clothing was a full skeleton. Samantha screamed loudly as they all tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Open the door!" Rebecca yelled banging her fists on the door urgently.

Samantha turned around and saw the phantom began to levitate off the banister. Her eyes widened even more when he began to float down towards them. His laughter echoed through the manor.

"Mom, he's coming!" Samantha screamed franticly.

"Somebody, please open the door!" Jessica cried as Rebecca moved her and Samantha into her arms to protect them as the laughing phantom approached them even more.

"No!" Troy shouted as he appeared in front of the family, causing the phantom to halt in his advancement. "I will not let you hurt anymore innocent people like you did Gabriella and me!"

"You had best get ready." the phantom cackled to the young man. "It is your anniversary today. One hundred and thirty three years."

"No thanks to you." Troy stated. "Now, leave these ladies alone."

"Always trying to be the hero. Too bad you could not save the one you loved the most. She is in for an eternity of pain and suffering all because you couldn't save her."

Troy made a lunge towards him but the phantom laughed at the attempt. Troy and the Larsons watched as he levitated back up to the banister. His laughter echoed in the air long after his figure disappeared into the shadows. Troy turned around to face the frightened mother and her daughters. Rebecca still had her arms around Jessica and Samantha. She looked up and saw the young man was by himself.

"It's alright, he's gone now." Troy told them gently.

"Is this some sort of game you play on people?" Rebecca demanded. "Do you enjoy scaring innocent people?"

"No, not all." Troy said. "I have no control over him. It's because of him that I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"He is responsible for my finance's death."

"Who was your fiancé'?" Rebecca asked.

"Gabriella Montez." Troy answered looking over at her portrait.

"But she was killed in 1876."

"One hundred thirty three years today."

"I want the truth right now." Rebecca demanded.

"That day, I woke up with so much happiness that I thought I'd burst. I was going to marry the love of my life. Everything started off perfect. Ella and I were secretly passing notes to each other expressing our excitement that this day had finally come. Then at twelve, I got myself ready to go take my place in the ballroom, where our wedding was going to take place. Then at 12:01, I heard the worst sound in the world." Troy explained. "It was Gabriella screaming and then a sickening thud. I ran outside and there she was, her neck was broken. Doctors quickly ruled it as a suicide but I did not believe it, not for a second. Ella would never do this. All we could talk about was our future, the wedding, and the family we would be starting soon. For weeks, I did not leave her room. I just wanted to be in the room she was last in, where she spent her final moments. All I wanted was for my pain to go end, to be reunited with Gabriella.

"I didn't make it past a year. One day, I woke up and I was dead, but I was still in plain. That day, I first saw him. He told me that until I could figure out what happened to Ella and the truth is out, I cannot leave or move on and Ella will never be able to either. We're both cursed." Troy explained. "I should've said her! I was supposed to protect her! She's in pain because of me. Every year I'm tortured with the constant reminder of my failure to her!"

"There are no such things as ghosts." Rebecca stated. "Give me one good reason why we should believe anything you have told us."

Troy then stepped up next to them. He gave a slight smirk as he put his hand through the surface of the door. The three Larson girls' eyes widened in shock at the sight before them.

"You really are a ghost." Jessica gasped. "And you've been kept away from the love of your life for 133 years."

"Oh my god." Rebecca gasped in shock as the evidence she asked for to prove Troy was a ghost was presented before her.

"Mom, we have to help them." Jessica said. "They've been kept apart for more than hundred years."

"Did you not see that thing coming towards us?" Rebecca asked. "No! No!"

"But they're in love and they've been kept apart for so long."

All of a suddent, the grandfather clock struck tweleve noon. At each chime, Troy's heart broke even more. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. his head rested between his folded arms. Rebecca saw his body shake with his silent sobs.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"My nightmare all over again." Troy explained.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

All of a sudden, a blood curdling scream filled the air. The Larsons looked around to see if any other shadow was going to come to life. Troy slammed his fists on the floor in anger. The evil laughter started up again.

"There goes the bride!" the phantom's voice mocked to the young man.

"Stop it!" Troy shouted to the laughing voice angrily. "I swar, I'll break this curse! Even if it takes me another 133 years!"

"Dream all you want, Mr. Bolton."

"Mom, please." Jessica pleaded. "Just think about if you and Dad. They never got to enjoy a marriage like yours and Dad's was like in the beginning, when you both were so much in love."

"Alright, we'll help him break the curse." Rebecca agreed as Troy looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Really?" Jessica and Samantha asked happily.

"Yes, we will help Mr. Bolton."

"Absolutely not!" Michael bellowed from the door.


	4. Chapter Three

Troy, Rebecca, Jessica and Samantha turned around to see a fuming Michael at the door. Samantha Jessica moved out of the way. Michael made his way to the younger man.

"I want the real story." he demanded Troy. "Who are you?"

"Troy Bolton." Troy answered.

"No, you're not. Troy Bolton died in-

"1877, yes, I know, I was there. I even put in my will that whoever figures out what really happened gets the property."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you're a ghost?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Troy simply agreed.

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"Yeah, right." Michael said as he threw a punch.

However, his fist never met with Troy's face. Michael pulled his fist back again and threw another punch. His eyes widened when his hand went right through Troy's face. He threw two more, but each time his fist just went right through. Samantha giggled quietly.

"Proof enough?" Jessica asked.

"I'm having hallucinations." Michael commented.

"No, Michael, you're not." Rebecca stated.

"He's a ghost, Daddy." Samantha announced.

"And we're going to help him break the curse." Jessica added.

"What's this curse you keep telling me about?" Michael asked the others sighed exasperated.

"Did everything Troy told us yesterday go in one ear and out the other?" Rebecca asked. "Troy had been stuck in this house for 133 years. His fiancé was killed by a strange, dangerous phantom. The only way to break the curse is to figure out who the phantom is and why he wanted to keep Troy and Gabriella apart."

"Are you insane?" Michael asked. "This is the most insane idea you could ever do! We'll be the laughing stock of the city!

"Michael!"

"Nobody will want to do business with us again once word gets out that we work with ghosts!"

"Do your parents always fight like this?" Troy asked Jessica.

"These past few years they've been arguing more and more often." Jessica answered. "Did you and Gabriella ever argue?"

"No." Troy answered. "Her parents did, often in fact."

"No, this is just insane for us." Michael stated. "We're not doing this!"

"But think of the publicity you'll get when you've solved the mystery and you've got the deed to this place." Rebecca stated trying to get her husband to help them.

"I don't know."

"When we first got married, you wanted to these kind of things all the time and you wished that everyone could be as happy as in love as we were. Michael, Troy and Gabriella, despite being kept apart for all these years, and I can still see in Troy's eyes the love he still holds for Gabriella. You and I see each other every day and our love pales in comparison to theirs."

"I'll never be able to sell a house her again." Michael stated.

"Michael Anthony Larson, if you don't help us, I'll take the kids and I'll leave you." Rebecca threatened. "I'm serious; I'll take the girls and leave."

"Fine." Michael conceded, Troy's hopes now soaring.

"Thank you." Rebecca stated.

"Let's get this over with."

"Where should we start?" Jessica asked.

"You are staying here." Rebecca ordered.

"Why?"

"This place is dangerous. You and Sam are staying here, far away from the thing."

"Are you coming with us or staying here?" Michael asked Troy.

"Both." Troy replied.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm a ghost."

"Right."

"You stay here with Sam and Troy." Rebecca directed Jessica.

"Yes, Mom."

Michael and Rebecca started up the stairs while Jessica and Samantha waited by the front door. Troy kept his promise and stayed with both parties. He led Michael and Rebecca down the hall to Gabriella's bedroom. While all the other rooms were completely covered in layers of dust and cobwebs, this room looked like it would have on the day of the wedding. It looked like it had been cleaned that very morning.

"I refuse to let this room deteriorate." Troy stated. "There are so many memories here."

"Was this her wedding dress?" Rebecca asked as she approached a white gown on a mannequin.

"Yes, it was what she was wearing. You can see the tears and rips."

"It's beautiful."

"She was beautiful in it."

"How did you and Gabriella meet?" Jessica asked as she and Samantha settled downstairs.

"It's a long story." Troy answered.

"We've got plenty of time."

"I first met Ella on our town's Founder's Day, 1874." Troy began.

_(1874)_

"_Come on, Troy." Chad Danforth called. "We'll miss everything if you don't hurry up."_

"_I'm coming, but first I have to finish up what Mr. Matthews asked me to do."_

_Troy and Chad had been best friends their whole lives. Both had grown up in Albuquerque along with all of their friends. Troy was an apprentice to their town's blacksmith and loved every moment of it. His parents were proud that he had taken on the responsibility of finding a job he enjoyed and could support himself and his family once he chose to have one._

"_Are you almost finished?" Chad asked impatiently. "Taylor and the others are waiting for us."_

"_I'm finished." Troy told his friend._

"_Finally, we can go."_

"_Hold on, I have to wash up some." Troy added looking at his soot stained hands._

"_You don't have to, come one." Chad ordered pulling Troy out of the shop behind him._

_The two quickly raced to town square. Chad's girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, waved them over to where she and the others were sitting. Chad and Taylor had pretty much been together their whole lives. Seated with her at the picnic table were Kelsi Neilson, Ryan Evans, and Zeke Baylor. Zeke was actually engaged to Ryan's sister. Despite the differences in their race and status, the two loved each other. Her parents disowned her because of that, but Ryan was still very close to his sister._

"_Sorry it took so long, Bolton was being slow." Chad said as he sat down next to Taylor. "Where's Sharpay?"_

"_She's meeting someone." Zeke answered._

"_Here she is." Ryan announced, spotting his sister coming towards them._

_Sharpay Evans was walking with another young woman. Nobody recognized her so they concluded that she had just moved to town or was just passing though. She looked to be around the same age as all of them and had dark hair that was pinned up. Her dress was just a plan and simple one._

"_Everyone, this is Gabriella Montez." Sharpay introduced to the group. "Gabriella, this is Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Troy."_

"_Nice to meet you all." Gabriella greeted as she sat down._

"_Did you just move here?" Taylor asked._

"_Yes, my family and I moved into the large manor at the edge of town."_

"_The Phillips Manor?" Kelsi asked._

"_Yes, well my father had already renamed it the Montez Manor."_

_As the group got to know each other, Troy would sneak looks at Gabriella. She was beautiful, kind and funny. Troy had never been this attracted to a young woman before. He kept rubbing his hands on the side of his pants to try and get the soot off._

"_I'm starving; let's go get something to eat." Sharpay stated._

_They all got up and headed over to where the food had been set out. The couples had paired off, soon leaving Troy and Gabriella by themselves. Gabriella smiled shyly as they began to walk together._

"_Miss Montez!" a young man dressed in a fine suit called as he approached the two._

"_Hello, Mr. Brady." Gabriella greeted politely._

"_Troy." Brady greeted icily._

"_Albert." Troy greeted back in the same tone._

"_May I escort you to dinner?" Brady asked Gabriella._

"_That's very kind of you, Mr. Brady, but Mr. Bolton here is already my escort." Gabriella answered as she looped her arm through Troy's. "Maybe the next time."_

"_Of course."_

"_I'm sorry for being so forward." Gabriella told Troy as they walked away. "He had to be the most conceited man I have ever met."_

"_It is not a problem." Troy said._

"_So, what do you do, Troy?"_

"_I am an apprentice for our town's blacksmith, which would explain the soot on my hands."_

_Do you enjoy working at the smithery?"_

"_I do."_

"_You are very lucky._

"_I am."_

"_Look, the sun is setting." Gabriella stated as she looked at the horizon. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"_

"_Yes, I have." Troy answered looking at the young woman next to him._

_Gabriella turned to her escort to see what he meant. Her cheeks pinkened when she saw Troy meant her. Troy brought her hand up to his lip and laid a gentle kiss to her soft skin. He blushed embarrassedly when he left fingerprints on her skin because of the soot. He grabbed the edge of his shirt so he could wipe them off._

"_No, no." Gabriella said stopping him. "I like them. Don't clean them away."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, I just like them." Gabriella said as they both began to laugh._

(2009)

"And from then on, she was the only one for me." Troy finished.

"I wish guys were like that today." Jessica stated.

"What do you mean? "Nobody escorts anyone to dinner or is embarrassed when they get you dirty by mistake."

"Back then, everyone did things like that."

"You said she was found underneath the balcony?" Michael asked as he and Troy stood on the balcony.

"Yes, right where that wooden cross is." Troy agreed as he pointed. "What are you thinking?"

"It seems pretty far for someone to jump, especially if she was in a wedding gown and heels." Michael explained. "Can you do me a favor?"

"If it will help me reunite with Gabriella, gladly."

"Jump off."

"Why?"

"To see where you land or if you land in the same place you found her."

Troy nodded his head and then jumped over the railing. He landed just underneath balcony, nowhere near where Gabriella was found. Next, Michael had him get a running start. Troy landed too far ahead. Finally, Troy stood at the railing and Michael shoved him over the railing. Troy went right through the wooden cross.

"She didn't kill herself." Michael stated.


	5. Chapter Four

"What?" Troy asked hopefully.

"She didn't kill herself." Michael repeated. "Somebody pushed her over the railing."

"I knew she wouldn't kill herself." Troy exclaimed happily.

"Michael, do you have something to say to Troy?" Rebecca asked, nudging Michael in the back.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Michael stated as he held his hand out.

"Accepted." Troy said as they shook hands.

"So, where do we go from here?" Rebecca asked.

"We try and figure out who killed Gabriella." Michael answered.

"Did anyone hate her?"

"No, everyone in town loved her." Troy stated. "She had many men in the town throwing themselves but she always turned them away. If anything, those men wanted me dead so they could have Ella all to themselves."

"What about other girls?"

"I don't know."

"Did Gabriella keep a diary?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, but I don't know where she kept it, though." Troy replied.

"Becks, where did you used to keep yours?" Michael asked.

"I hid it under my mattress." Rebecca answered as they walked back into Gabriella's room to look.

"Nothing." Michael said as he looked under the mattress.

"Anywhere else you would hide it?"

"An underwear drawer."

"I don't feel right looking in another woman's underwear drawer." Michael stated.

"It's improper for a young man to go through a woman's unmentionables." Troy said.

"Men." Rebecca groaned as she opened a top drawer on the dresser full of corsets and bloomers. "Nothing."

"Where could she possibly have put it?" Michael thought aloud to himself.

"Of course!" Troy suddenly exclaimed. "Ella always hid things in plain sight."

Troy then raced over to Gabriella's desk and pulled open a drawer. A grin appeared on his face as he pulled out a small old book. Michael and Rebecca walked over to him, prepared to start reading then. Troy looked outside the window and saw the sun was starting to set.

"You have to get out of here, now." he stated urgently giving them Gabriella's diary.

"Why?" Rebecca asked as they ran into the hallway.

"Because it's almost nightfall." Troy called from downstairs with Jessica and Samantha.

"What do you want us to do with the diary?" Michael asked.

"Take it, read it tonight." Troy instructed opening the door.

"But why are we leaving?" Samantha asked.

"Because he is even more dangerous at night." Troy explained of the phantom. "Go now!"

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." Michael promised as he and his family raced out the door.

Troy watched as the family got into their cars. He sighed with relief as they began to drive away. Samantha looked out the back window and innocently waved goodbye.

That evening, Rebecca was sitting on the couch. Gabriella's diary was in her lap. Jessica and Samantha sat on either side of her. Michael sat on the coffee table in front of them. All were looking as the diary in Rebecca's lap.

"Read it, Mommy." Samantha urged.

"Ok." Rebecca agreed as she opened the diary to reveal the pages that had yellowed with time, Gabriella's beautiful calligraphy filled the pages. "June 15th, 1874…"

_(1874)_

_Troy and Gabriella were seated on a blanket behind the smithery. It was Try's lunch hour and Gabriella surprised him with a picnic basket lunch she prepared herself. It had been almost six months since the Montez family moved to down and Troy and Gabriella had been inseparable. There were several beaus who were interested in courting the young woman, but Gabriella only had eyes for one young man and he was currently resting with his head in her lap._

"_Lunch was wonderful." Troy said._

"_I'm glad you liked it." Gabriella said as she ran her fingers though his hair._

"_Are you allowed to go to the social Friday night?"_

"_Yes, Mother got him to cave."_

"_Good, I have been looking forward to going with you."_

"_I have too."_

_Troy smiled and reached up and entwined their fingers. He brought their hands down to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. Before they could do anything else, a loud clap of thunder echoed before the sky opened and began to pour. Troy quickly stood up and pulled off his jacket to use as an umbrella. Gabriella stood up and moved closer to him to be under the jacket. Troy took her hand and pulled her back to the shop. Gabriella giggled quietly as they entered the back room._

"_We left the food." she stated._

"_Do you want me to go back out and get it? Troy asked._

"_Not really." Gabriella whispered._

"_Neither do I." Troy replied._

_The two began to kiss one another. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella. And for the next hour, not much was said between the two lovers._

"_Let's go." Gabriella said as she got on the horse behind Troy._

"_Anybody see you?" Troy asked._

"_My mother caught me._

"_What?"_

"_Don't worry, she approves of us."_

_Troy smiled and spurred his horse to a gallop. It was after sunset and Gabriella and Troy were going out to meet their group of friends. Most of the town knew and approved of the couple. Gabriella's mother loved her daughter with Troy, despite the difference in their status. Troy's parents loved Gabriella as well. She treated them as her equal. Each time she dined with Jack and Lucille Bolton, she helped Mrs. Bolton before and after dinner._

"_We're here." Troy announced as he pulled the reins to stop the horse._

_The group of friends was having a picnic at the lake's edge. Troy got off and helped Gabriella down. The couple entwined their fingers and walked over to join their friends._

"_Evening." Troy greeted._

"_How are you two?" Zeke asked._

"_Very well." Gabriella answered smiling._

_A wedding date had been set. Troy and Gabriella were getting married. The whole town was celebrating. A home was being built for them, as well as Troy's own smithery. With only one month until the wedding, Troy and Gabriella were now sneaking about spending nights with one another. Like few betrothed couples, they gave into temptations and Gabriella's maidenhood was gone. The two were starting to wake up in Gabriella's large room._

"_Morning." Troy whispered._

"_Morning." Gabriella greeted quietly._

"_I have to leave before we are discovered."_

"_I don't want you to go." Gabriella pouted._

"_I don't want to either, but I'll see you when you bring lunch."_

"_Ok." Gabriella agreed as Troy kissed her gently._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_Later that morning, Gabriella came downstairs to help get Troy's meal ready for lunch. She was very close to the staff, as was her mother. The two Montez women were very kind and treated their staff as equals. Mr. Montez was a different story. He treated them as the hired help. Having never taking the time to learn their names, Mr. Montez called them 'Maid' or 'Servant' or sometimes just even 'You'._

"_Thank you so much for your help, Charlotte." Gabriella stated kissing her cook's cheek gently._

"_No trouble at all, My Little Ella." Charlotte told her._

_The middle aged woman had been with the Montez family since before Gabriella was born. Gabriella considered her to be an Aunt figure towards her. Mrs. Montez trusted Charlotte to take care of Gabriella should anything happen to her and her husband._

"_Mrs. Lucas, where is Mr. Montez' food?" a second maid, Lisa, asked._

"_It is right here, Darling." Charlotte answered nodding to a plate of food._

"_I'll take this to my father." Gabriella said. "Take a break."_

"_Thank you, Miss Gabriella." Lisa said._

_Gabriella smiled as she picked up her father's plate. It was not uncommon for Gabriella to pick up some of the tasks from their staff, so there was no surprise seeing the young woman bringing her father his lunch. Gabriella approached her father's study all prepared to enter when she caught her father having a conversation._

"_Are you going to allow your daughter to actually marry a lowly blacksmith?" Gabriella recognized as Albert asked._

"_Am I the type of person who would allow his daughter to marry beneath her?" Mr. Montez stated._

"_Then how do you explain all the wedding preparations?"_

"_I am preparing her wedding, I never said the groom would be." Mr. Montez announced making Gabriella gasp in shock and horror._

"_Very clever." Albert commented knowing what the plan was._

"_Ah, Gabriella." Mr. Montez greeted as Gabriella opened the door. "Albert was just stopping by to wish you and Troy all the happiness in the world."_

"_Liar!" Gabriella screamed throwing the plate of food at the two men who ducked before it smashed against the wall._

"_Gabriella, what the hell is the matter with you?" Mr. Montez demanded._

"_I heard you!" Gabriella cried furiously. "How could you do this to me? I'm your daughter! You should want me to be happy!"_

"_And you don't know what makes you happy!"_

"_I know Troy makes me happy."_

"_He's not good enough for you!"_

"_I love him!"_

"_I am not about to let my daughter be blacksmith's wife. How will he support you?"_

"_Troy works hard! And if you don't support us, I am more than willing to leave all this and move into the Bolton home."_

"_Gabriella, you listen and you listen good, you are not going to marry Troy Bolton, I'll make sure of that."_

"_I will and you can't stop me."_

"_I'm your father and I know and want what's best for you."_

"_No, you want what's best for yourself! You want me to marry into a family with money so you can have more!"_

"_Gabriella, Albert here, is more than capable of supporting you and a family."_

"_But he has never worked a day in his life!"_

"_He doesn't have to. Albert's family is financially set. Now, no more talk of marrying the town's blacksmith."_

"_No." Gabriella declared firmly._

"_Excuse me?" Mr. Montez asked as he stood up from behind his desk and moved to stand in front of his daughter._

"_I'd rather be a whore than your daughter anymore. I'm going to marry Troy and you cannot stop me."_

_Mr. Montez then backhanded Gabriella across the face. Gabriella gasped in pain as she held her cheek. She stood back up straight and removed her hand to reveal the mark that was already starting to bruise. Mr. Montez stood there, anger written all over his face. Gabriella gathered her skirts up and ran out of the room._

_Troy was busy in his shop. He had just finished fashioning horse shoes for a farmer that lived at the edge of town. He and the farmer were getting to exchange payment in the front part of the shop._

"_How is the wedding coming along?"_

"_I'm guessing everything is going well, nobody has come by to see me."_

"_You haven't been measured for your clothes yet?"_

"_Should I've been?"_

"_Your wedding is just a month away." the farmer stated handing Troy his pay just as Gabriella tearfully burst into the shop._

"_Ella?" Troy asked in shock as she ran to him._

"_Troy, thanks for the horseshoes. I'll see you in town."_

"_Alright, thank you."_

"_Goodbye."_

"_Ella? What's happened?" Troy asked as he moved her face to look at her, seeing instantly the bruise on her making anger boil within him. "Who did this to you?"_

"_My father." Gabriella answered in a tearful whisper. "The whole planning of our wedding had been a fraud."_

"_What?"_

"_My father has planned a wedding with me as the bride, but Albert as the groom."_

"_Why would we do that?"_

"_Because he doesn't want me to marry a blacksmith. I told him I refused to marry Albert and I was going to marry you and that was when he slapped me."_

"_I'm going to kill him."_

"_No." Gabriella whispered as she stopped him from leaving. "Let's run away. Let's get out of here and get married. If he's trying to sabotage our marriage, we'll be one step ahead of him."_

"_Alright." Troy agreed._

"_Alright?" Gabriella asked making sure she heard correctly._

"_Alright, we'll run away together."_

_Gabriella grinned happily as she threw her arms around his neck. Troy kissed her happily as spun her around in a circle. Together the two basked in their love for one another._

"_You have gone too far." Mrs. Montez yelled at her husband as she stormed into the study. "How could you have done this to our daughter?"_

"_Troy Bolton is an unacceptable match for Gabriella." Mr. Montez answered not even looking up from his work on his desk._

"_Well, you're the only one who thinks so. The whole town is thrilled with their marriage."_

"_Well, they're not having a daughter marrying common gutter trash. His family can't even afford a proper dowry payment." Mr. Montez explained. "Albert and his family can afford and will pay me enough for Gabriella."_

"_You are a bastard." Mrs. Montez stated just as her husband stopped what he was doing._

"_What did you just say to me?" he asked as he stood up._

"_I said you were a bastard. You are sacrificing our daughter in order to gain more money for yourself! And you are a coward for worrying about what people would think of you instead of Gabriella. That's what you are, a bastard and a coward!"_

_Mr. Montez slapped his wife across the face hard enough to knock her to the ground. Mrs. Montez held her cheeks as her husband yanked her to her feet. She was grateful that her daughter was most likely in the safety of Troy's arms._

"_You will watch what you say to me! I'm your husband and you will show me respect I deserve!" Mr. Montez shouted as he raised his hand to strike her again._

_Before he had a chance to do so, the house began to shake violently. The husband and wife looked around in both confusion and fear. The books on the shelves began to fall off to the floor. A loud crack filled the house and soon the ceilings began to cave in._

_Gabriella and Troy were kissing one another passionately. They broke apart suddenly when the ground shook beneath them. Troy's tools echoed through the room as they hit against one another. People could be heard screaming outside._

"_Earthquake!" someone cried._

_Troy pulled Gabriella to stand underneath doorway leading to where they would be living in a month. Gabriella screamed loudly as a beam fell right into the spot where they were standing just seconds before. Troy covered Gabriella as small pieces of debris fell. The young couple clutched to one another. If their lives were to end that day, they could be together._

"_Don't let me go." Gabriella pleaded tearfully._

"_Never." Troy promised holding her tighter._

_And then it was over. Gabriella peeked through Troy's arms as if needing visual proof that it was over. A large shelf had fallen, blocking the lower half of the doorway. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head gently as relief settled over them._

"_Troy! Gabriella!" Mr. Bolton called from outside._

"_We're in here!" Troy called back. "We're alright."_

_The shop's door opened and Troy's father appeared. Troy helped Gabriella over to the door. Both he and Mr. Bolton helped Gabriella over the beam and outside. Troy then got out himself. Mr. Bolton hugged them both happily and relief flooded over him that he now knew they were safe._

"_How's Mom?" Troy asked._

"_She's fine, rushed me out to make sure you were safe."_

"_What about my mother?" Gabriella asked._

"_I haven't seen her or your father yet."_

_Gabriella then ran off towards her house. She ran past people mourning the loss of a loved one or a loss of their home. Troy followed close behind her as they reached the manor. Gabriella threw the front door opened._

"_Mother!" she cried running inside before gasping._

_Her home had been destroyed. Lying underneath some debris were Charlotte and Lisa. Gabriella began to quickly pull rock and rubble off the two women. Charlotte had only some bruises and scratches but Lisa was dead._

"_Where's my mother?" Gabriella asked Charlotte._

"_She was in your father's study."_

_Gabriella quickly ran off down the hall. Troy was right behind her. He saw her throw open the den's door and gasped tearfully before rushing in. when he got to the door, he saw why. Mrs. Montez was pinned to the floor underneath the grandfather clock and book shelves. Mr. Montez was nowhere to be seen but in front of his desk, the ground had been split opened._

"_Mother?" Gabriella asked rushing to her._

"_Gabby." Mrs. Montez whispered tearfully._

"_You're going to be alright. Troy and I are going to get you out of here."_

"_Where's Mr. Montez?" Troy asked as he moved a bookcase._

"_Ground swallowed him up." Mrs. Montez answered before looking to Gabriella. "Darling, promise me something."_

"_Anything." Gabriella promised._

"_Be happy with Troy."_

"_Mother, no. you're going to see me be happy."_

"_Don't change your wedding date."_

"_I won't." Gabriella stated, coming to terms that her mother was dying._

"_I'm so proud of you. I love you so very much, Gabriella."_

"_I love you too, Mother."_

_Mrs. Montez then slowly closed her eyes for the last time. Troy looked on helplessly as Gabriella wept over her mother's body. He then went over to see if he could retrieve Mr. Montez' body for a proper burial. But when he got the split, Mr. Montez was nowhere to be seen. And then for the first time, Troy and Gabriella heard a ghostly evil laugh._


	6. Chapter Five

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this so far as this is so out of my comfort zone. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

"That's it?" Jessica asked.

"That's the last entry Gabriella wrote."

"What's the date?" Michael asked.

"May 25th." Rebecca replied.

"A month ago. Gabriella kept her promise; she never changed her wedding date." Jessica stated.

"That poor boy." Rebecca said sadly.

"I think it's her father." Michael stated. "Think about it, he never wanted Troy to marry his daughter, he was preparing her to marry a more suitable young man and they have never found his body."

"I see your point, but in some ways, it seems too obvious." Jessica stated.

"Are we going to help Troy, Mommy?" Samantha asked. "I don't like that he's sad."

"We're trying to help him, Sammy. I promise we'll try everything to help him." Rebecca said.

"I think we need to stay overnight." Jessica stated. "That way we tell this demon we know Gabriella didn't kill herself."

"Wrong, you and Sam will stay here. Your mother and I will stay at the manor."

"What?" Jessica and Samantha whined disappointedly.

"Your father's right." Rebecca remarked.

"We'll stay tomorrow night."

Troy sat in Gabriella's room. He sat on the bed he once shared with the love of his life. He looked at a small personal picture that Gabriella had given him. He gently ran his fingers along her face as if she could really feel his caresses.

"Only a little bit longer, Ella." Troy whispered. "I think these people will help us."

"Poor useless Troy Bolton." the phantom's voice taunted. "Couldn't save the person he loved the most."

"I'm going to make sure I sent you to hell." Troy announced.

"Not if I send you there first."

"I'm already there."

The next morning, Michael, Rebecca, Jessica, and Samantha arrived at a modest house. After reading the last diary entry, the family decided to see if the maid, Charlotte had any living relatives. After searching in the phonebook and the internet, they found she had one relative living, a great-great-granddaughter. All were hoping that she might hold a clue to solving the mystery. Michael raised his hand and knocked on the door. Seconds later, an elderly woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Michelle Hannover?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Rebecca Larson and this is my husband, Michael. We have a mutual friend and we were hoping you could help us."

"This is about the Montez Manor, isn't it?" Michelle asked.

"Yes."

"I've told people like you before, the spirits don't need you trying to help them for your selfish gain. "Michelle sated angrily as she went to slam the door.

"Ma'am, we really want to help." Michael quickly responded.

"Prove it."

"Here"

Rebecca handed her Gabriella's diary. Michelle took the book in her shaky hands. The Larson family watched as tears began to pour from her eyes. The elderly woman looked up at the family at her doorstep.

"You are the ones who will free them all." she whispered tearfully.

"Them all?" Michael asked. "I thought it was just Troy and Gabriella."

"No, everyone who loved and supported the couple are trapped wherever Gabriella is." Michelle explained. "Please come in."

The family walked into the house. They were able to tell that Michelle spent alot of time on the Montez Manor mystery. Along the wall were pictures of friends, family and pictures of the manor throughout the years. One photo had Troy and Gabriella with Charlotte.

"That is the only picture of the three of them." Michelle stated as they looked at the photograph. "Mee-Maw loved them as if they were her own. When the quake killed Mrs. Montez, she was the one Gabriella turned to for motherly advice."

"Can you tell us about the wedding day?" Jessica asked.

"Troy didn't tell you?" Michelle asked the shock group. "Yes, I know about Troy."

"How?"

"Mee-Maw took me to the Manor when I was younger, before she died. For thirty years, I did my best to help him reunite with Gabriella."

"Why did you give up?" Rebecca asked.

"Troy made me stop. He didn't want the mystery to take over my life, in reality it still did. I never married; all I want is help Troy and Gabriella." Michelle explained.

"We didn't want to ask Troy to go into full detail unless we absolutely had to." Michael stated. "Can you tell us anything?"

"Of course, I have a recording of Mee-Maw tell of that day."

"Can we listen to it?" Jessica asked.

"Of course, I just need to get it set up."

A few minutes later, Michelle and the Larson family sat down at the dining room table. An old fashioned tape recorder sat on the table. Michelle took a deep breath and pressed play.

_(1876)_

_The day was beautiful and the wedding was going to be perfect. Troy and Gabriella both woke up with grins and happiness radiating off of them. The manor had been repaired by Troy and his friends. Mrs. Montez and the rest of the victims of the quake were laid to rest. The only person not given a proper burial was Mr. Montez; his body had never been recovered._

"_You wanted to see me, Miss Gabriella?" Charlotte asked coming into Gabriella's room._

"_Yes, I just want to ask you something. With my parents both being gone, would you be my mother of the bride?" Gabriella stated. "You have always been like a second mother to me and you have always been so kind to me and Troy."_

"_I'd love to, Child." Charlotte replied tearfully as she kissed Gabriella on the forehead._

"_Thank you, I'm so happy you agreed." Gabriella said happily. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Will you deliver this letter to Troy?"_

"_I will, once I put your veil on."_

"_Can we do it out on the balcony? The sun's out after it's been storming all week." Gabriella pleaded._

"_I'll meet you out there."_

_Gabriella opened her balcony doors and stepped out into the sunlight. Charlotte picked up Gabriella's veil off of her bed. Just as she turned around she saw Gabriella jerk forward as if she was being pushed. Charlotte's eyes widened in horror as Gabriella Montez fell over the railing._

_The bride's scream echoed in the air. Troy knew that scream anywhere and threw the door of the room he was in open. He raced out into the hall. His wedding guests were all racing out to the front. Troy quickly made his way outside where people had gathered. Pushing his way through them, Troy saw the one thing that ended his life. Gabriella laid there on her stomach, in her wedding gown, her neck broken. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went to approach their son to comfort him but Troy shook them off and ran to Gabriella._

"_Ella? Troy asked cradling her in his arms. "Please wake up, I can't live without you."_

"_Troy." Chad said quietly._

"_Please wake up." Troy pleaded tearfully._

_I'm sorry, she's gone, Troy." Sharpay said with tears in her eyes._

"_Why would she kill herself?"_

"_I bed she couldn't go through with it."_

"_I knew she was too good for him."_

"_He boxed her into a corner and it was the only way out for her."_

_Troy sobbed into Gabriella's chest as the upper class residents spoke. Just then a sinister laugh echoed through the air. The whole town stopped in their tracks as they looked up in the sky to see if they could see whoever made the laughter. Troy gathered Gabriella up in his arms and stood up. Everyone watched in shock as he walked back to the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went to follow, but Troy kicked the door shut before locking it. He then made his way upstairs to Gabriella's room. Charlotte still stood there, with Gabriella's veil in her hands. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Troy laid Gabriella's body on the bed and then dropped to his knees to weep and pray. It was then she remembered the letter Gabriella gave her to give to Troy._

"_Troy, Gabriella wanted me to give you a letter." Charlotte said with tears._

"_I don't want it. Get rid of it."_

"_Troy, you should read it, maybe you'll get some closure so you can move on."_

"_I will never move on. Inside, I am as dead as Gabriella."_

(Present)

"And so I left." Charlotte's recording said. "I never saw Troy again. He holed himself up in the manor, never seeing his parents or his friends. A year later, he was dead."

"Do you believe Ms. Montez committed suicide?" the interviewer asked.

"Not even for a second. Something pushed her off the balcony."

"What happened to the letter?" Michael asked as the tape ended.

"My mother was given it by my grandmother and now it belongs to me."

"May we read it?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course." Michelle agreed getting the letter from her safe. "I've tried so many times to get Troy to read it but each time Troy refused to even glance at it."

"Here it goes." Rebecca stated as she opened the letter and began to read to herself first. "Oh no."


	7. Chapter Six

"What does it say?" Jessica asked. "Did Gabriella change her mind?"

"No."

"Read it aloud, Becks." Michael stated.

"M Dearest, these last few minutes before we wed seem to be hours. My heart flies at the very idea of being your wife. And now my happiness has doubled. Not only will we become husband and wife today, but we will be expectant parents. We are going to have a baby, My Love. I found out earlier this week. Don't worry about replying to this letter. I'll see you up at the altar. Forever your love, Gabriella.

"Does Troy know about the baby?" Michael asked Michelle.

"No, I stopped trying when he disappeared right in front of me when I kept trying to persuade him in reading the letter."

"Can we take the letter with us?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course, I hope you have better luck with him than I did." Michelle stated.

"Why don't you come with us to the Manor?" Jessica invited. "I'm sure Troy would be happy to see you again."

"I don't know."

"It might be your last chance to see him; we're hoping to break the curse soon." Michael stated.

"Please?" Samantha begged.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Samantha cheered.

The family and Michelle got into the car. Rebecca carefully held Gabriella's letter in her hands. Michael pulled up to the manor. Michelle looked up at the large house that was Troy's prison. Jessica looked at their new friend.

"Are you ok, Michelle?" she asked.

"I'm fine; it's just been awhile since I've been here." Michelle answered as they walked into the house.

"Troy?" Rebecca called. "We're back.

"And we've brought somebody to see you." Michael stated.

"Troy?" Michelle called out.

"Michelle?" Troy asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, it's me." Michelle agreed walking up to him.

"It's been awhile."

"Fifty years, I've come back to help you."

"Does your family approve?"

"I never married, Troy."

"But…"

"I know, but I never found Mr. Right."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Troy, the letter."

"No." Troy refused as Michelle reached him.

"Troy, you need to read this." Rebecca stated approaching him and Michelle.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Michelle asked.

"What if it says she didn't want to marry me? My hell would intensify one hundred percent."

"Troy, she was never going to leave you." Rebecca stated.

"How do you know that? Maybe people were right. Gabriella was too good for me."

"She was expecting a baby." Michelle stated grabbing Troy's head and making him look at her.

"What?" Troy asked in shock.

"Gabriella was expecting your baby."

"She wrote the letter to tell you." Rebecca said gently. "Charlotte was going to deliver it you before the wedding."

"Troy, read the letter." Michelle demanded.

Rebecca held the letter out to him. With shaky fingers, Troy took the last letter Gabriella wrote to him. Time stood still as he read. Rebecca and Michelle moved closer to catch the young man as his legs began give out. The letter fell from Troy's hands as the truth set in. his knees finally gave out and the two women caught him. The young man gave out an anguish cry.

"I know, I know." Michelle comforted as Troy began to mourn the child he never knew.

"That week she was constantly knitting after I came home. She was always beaming, and she was glowing, even more than she normally did." Troy explained tearfully. "I always thought that it was because she was excited about the wedding, but now it all makes more sense. She would have made a wonderful mother."

"And you would have made a great father, Troy." Michelle said. "Gabriella wanted to spend her days with you. This letter proves it, she loved you Troy. She did not care about everyone else had to say about your marriage. Both of you were meant to be together and I promise that we will reunite the two of you and we will send the demon that has kept you here so long back to where he came from and make sure that he never does this to anyone else ever again. He won't ever hurt another person ever again."

Suddenly, the front door was slammed shut and sealed tight. Everyone looked around, expecting to see the maniac to come out of hiding. But all they had the crypt like atmosphere of the manor. Jessica ran to try and unlock the front door.

"The lock's stuck!" she announced. "I can't get the door opened!"

Just then the ground began to shake. Michael grabbed onto his daughters tightly. Samantha screamed and clutched onto her father's arms tightly. Troy helped Michelle and Rebecca stay up on their feet. And then it was over. They all looked around to see if anything had been damaged. Troy then felt something in the air, something he hadn't felt in a very long time and smile appeared on his face.

"Troy?" Michelle asked as she hadn't seen that look on his face once in the many years she had known him. "What is it?"

"I can feel her."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriella's here, somewhere in the house."

"Does that mean the spell is broken?" Samantha asked.

"No, just shifted somehow." Michelle answered as she looked around the hallway. "With Troy now knowing about the baby and others knowing that that Gabriella did not kill herself, one part of the spell is broken. And there is proof of that now."

"Where is Gabriella?" Michael asked. "I don't see anything."

"Her spirit is here now, still trapped from being seen." Troy explained. "Come on, we've got to find some way to get you all out."

"Becky and I are staying here but we need to get the girls out of here. Michael stated.

"Ok." Troy agreed. "If he has somehow trapped you in here, I know the one room where they will be safe; he can never harm anyone who is in there. I promise, they will be safe in there."

The group began to look for any unlocked door or an opened window. They then left the entry way to look for any openings throughout the first floor. What they did not see after they left was a graceful floating ghost ball emerge from Gabriella's portrait.


	8. Chapter Seven

"Anything?" Rebecca asked when they all met up again.

"Nothing." Troy answered. "He's sealed the while place up. I'm so sorry for dragging you all into this."

"We wanted to help you." Michelle answered.

"Which room is the safe room, for the girls?" Rebecca asked fearful for her daughters' safety.

"Gabriella's room." Troy answered instantly. "He can't cross into the room. As long as they stay in the room, they are safe."

"Girls, listen to us." Rebecca stated firmly. "No matter what, you do not leave this room."

"Yes, Mommy." Samantha promised.

"Jess, you're in charge until we get back. When the sun comes up, you take your sister out of the house."

"Ok, Mom." Jessica agreed.

"Be careful." Michael said.

"Ok." the girls agreed.

"Love you." Rebecca whispered as she and Michael hugged both of girls tightly.

"Love you, too."

Michael and Rebecca took one last look at their daughters one last time before leaving the room. Jessica was comforting Samantha who crying nervously at the thought of their parents never coming back. Deep down, their parents were also scared of never seeing their children again.

"You'll see them again." Troy declared. "I promise you."

"Thank you." Michael stated. "So, where should we start?"

"The study? That's where Mr. Montez was last known to be." Michelle stated.

"It doesn't matter where we are, he'll find us." Troy answered. "All we can do is wait now."

For the next half hour, the group waited nervously for the sun to set. Michael and Rebecca sat close to one another. Michelle looked out the window, watching the slowly setting sun. Troy reread Gabriella's letter to him over and over many times.

"I just want you to know that meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me." Michael stated to his wife.

"I feel the same way." Rebecca agreed with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for giving me two beautiful daughters." Michael continued. "I know I haven't let you know these past two years, but you and the girls are the most important things in my life. And I am sorry for missing anything for work. From now on, it will be regular nine hour work days and no more working weekends."

"Really?" Rebecca asked slightly surprised.

"Really, I'm really sorry for how I handled this whole situation." Michael said catching everyone's attention. "Troy, after seeing your quest to be reunited with the love of your life, I know how fragile life and love really is and how quickly it can be taken away from you. I assure you that by tomorrow, everyone will know yours and Gabriella's story. The true story."

"How?"

"Gabriella's diary and a copy of her final letter to her you will be delivered to the newspaper news stations. Soon the truth will be known."

Just then the ground began to shake violently. Michael shielded Rebecca from anything if it fell. Troy looked around to see if he could find out what was causing the shaking. Michelle stood by the window, seemingly unaffected by the sudden earthquake.

"No!" a voice thundered angrily.

Just then the ground split and the figure rose from the depths of hell. The glow of the fiery underworld filled the room. Suddenly, a second figure entered the room standing next to the first one. The group stood there in shock, even Troy wasn't expecting this.

"You will not forestall our judgment!" the figure shouted. "You all have just entered the threshold of hell!"

Suddenly Michelle began to mumble something in a foreign tongue. The two skeletons looked at her knowing the language she was speaking and what she was doing. Troy, Michael and Rebecca watched, wondering what she was doing. At each word, her voice became louder and louder. The first skeleton quickly shielded himself with his cape and the second one quickly followed. Troy, Michael and Rebecca noticed that skin was beginning to grow back on the fingers. As Michelle finished, her voice was so loud that it echoed throughout the house. The two figures threw their capes back to reveal who they really were behind Troy's torture. Mr. Montez and Albert Brady.

"Why?" Troy demanded angrily as he went over to them. "Why would you do this?"

"She was supposed to be mine." Albert growled at his rival.

"But she loved me!"

"Your union was unacceptable." Mr. Montez declared.

"You were the only ones to think so." Michael stated. "Even your own wife loved the two of them together."

"And when I found out that Gabriella was expecting a child, I knew I had to act fast."

"You knew about the baby?" Troy asked.

"We only began to suspect since we heard some of the servants whisper about how they hadn't seen her monthly cycle in a while. And that's why we were working to get Gabriella out of the country as soon as we could." Mr. Montez explained. "But then the earthquake happened. I died as you recalled. Hell welcomed me with open arms. The devil himself gave me the power to curse you and Gabriella; I knew that this would be the perfect way to torture you, keeping you away from her for all eternity."

"How did you get to be here?" Michael asked Albert.

"Sold my soul." Albert answered casually.

"Why would you do that?" Rebecca asked.

"For revenge. To make sure the man who ruined my life just as miserable as he made mine!"

"And to think Troy, you could have avoided all this, if only you realized that Albert was the better man." Mr. Montez taunted. "But you had to be selfish and now my daughter has had to suffer for more than a hundred years."

Troy then lost his temper. He got up and charged toward the two who were the ones responsible for all of his suffering. Mr. Montez held his hand up and used some sort of invisible force to stop him. He then used that same force to push him away roughly. Troy hit the wall and then fell to the ground.

"You were her father!" Rebecca stated angrily. "You were supposed to love and support her."

"In our time, we were only supposed to have sons so they could take over the business when it was time. The only thing I needed Gabriella for was to marry her off to the wealthiest man."

"You're a bastard." Rebecca stated with hatred. "Both of you are going to get yours in the end."

"Not if the truth doesn't come out."

"It's too late; everyone is going to know what you've done."

"No! You cannot ruin this!" Mr. Montez screamed.

The whole house shook. Mr. Montez raised his arms and Michael flew out of the room. Rebecca screamed in shock and horror. She raced after her husband. Michael stopped against the door, his head hitting the doorknob knocking him unconscious. Rebecca screamed seeing him helpless to defend himself.

Up in Gabriella's room, Jessica held her sister tightly as the house shook angrily. Samantha cried frightened. Both girls heard a loud noise before their mother's screams echoed through the halls. Both girls ignored their parents' rules and ran out of their safe room. At the top of the stairs, they watched their mom cradle their father before racing down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Samantha cried as their mother looked up at them.

"Go back to Gabriella's room, Girls." Rebecca ordered.

Before either girl could move, they both flew to opposite sides of the room. Samantha began to cry as she hit her head on the edge of the Gabriella's portrait's frame. Jessica groaned as her shoulder hit the wall. Rebecca was torn at where to go. Especially when Mr. Montez and Albert appeared before them.

"Now it's time to make you all pay." Mr. Montez said as they turned to Samantha.

The two approached the young girl. Rebecca tried to move but was not able to move a muscle. Jessica watched in fear as the two approached her sister. Troy ran into the room after he had recovered from his incident in the study.

"No!" he shouted.

He quickly ran and covered the young girl. Albert and Mr. Montez drew closer. Suddenly a bright ghost ball flew between the two pairs. It created a powerful shield to protect Troy and Samantha. Rebecca and Jessica watched as they witnesses Troy and Samantha being guarded. Michelle appeared in center of the room. She was mumbling something but looked confident.

Another earthquake started. The ground split near Mr. Montez and Albert. The room was filled with the bright glow of the fiery depths of hell. Two hands of fire reached up and wrapped around the ankles of the evil men. Mr. Montez and Albert screamed in horror as they were pulled down into the depths. Jessica journeyed over to the hole and saw the two men being dragged deeper and deeper into hell before the hole closed up once again.

"It's over." Michelle announced to everyone.

"What happened?" Michael asked as he began to wake up.

"It's over, they're gone." Rebecca answered happily. "We did it."

"I can't thank you all enough." Troy stated as Rebecca and Michael stood back up.

"I bet you're just busting to see Gabriella again." Rebecca said.

"I've waited for 130 years."

"Look." Jessica said gently.

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at. The old grandfather's clock's hands were moving counter clockwise quickly. All around them, the house was repairing itself. The dust was beginning to disappear, holes in the drapes filled up and the whole place soon returned to its former glory. The ghost ball appeared at the top of the stairs and it was soon joined by others. All but the original one began to manifest into human form. Troy smiled at seeing the familiar faces of his friends.

"We've been waiting for you." Zeke told his friend. "For both of you."

"We never gave up on you." Chad added.

"All of us missed you and Ella." Sharpay stated.

"We're so happy to have you back." Taylor said.

"Troy." a voice caught his attention.

"Mom, Dad." Troy said as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton appeared.

"Son, we're so proud of you." Mrs. Bolton said as she and her husband embraced their son. "It's so wonderful to see you again.

Just then the clock struck twelve noon. Troy smiled at being closer to spending eternity with Gabriella. His parents smiled at their son's happiness.

"We'll meet you on the other side." Mr. Bolton told his son.

"Alright."

Soon the six spirits disappeared. The Larsons and Michelle watched in the background as the last remaining ghost ball began to glow so bright that they had to shield their eyes. Once they were able to see once again, standing in front of them was Gabriella Montez.

"The ghost ball that protected Sammy, it was Gabriella." Jessica stated.

Gabriella stood there, on top of the stairs in her wedding gown. She looked just as she did on the day she was separated from Troy. Their eyes locked onto one another. Gabriella gathered her skirts up and rushed down the stairs and Troy raced to meet her. Gabriella ran into his arms and the reunited lovers embraced as Michelle and the Larsons looked on.

"I missed you so much." Gabriella said in tears.

"As did I." Troy stated. "But we're together now."

"For all eternity."

"What happened to the baby?"

"She's waiting for us, in heaven."

"You've seen her?"

"Only for a moment. I checked on her before I came." Gabriella answered. "She is so beautiful."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"How did you break the curse?"

"With help from my friends." Troy answered. "Ella, this is Miss Charlotte's great-granddaughter."

"Your great-grandmother was so kind to us." Gabriella told Michelle as they hugged one another tightly.

"Granny spoke fondly of you as well." Michelle said.

"And this is the Larson family, Michael, Rebecca, Jessica and Samantha." Troy continued. "They were the ones to figure out how they killed you."

"I can't thank you enough for all of your help." Gabriella said. "If it weren't for you the curse would still be in effect."

"It was our pleasure." Rebecca said. "Both you and Troy helped our family, you all made us realize how fragile life and love is."

"Well, it's time for us to leave." Troy said. "We have lots to catch up on."

"Be happy." Michael told the couple.

"And thank you for saving our daughter's life, both of you." Rebecca said.

"We couldn't let my father and Albert kill another innocent person." Gabriella replied.

"Before I forget." Troy said as he handed Michael a rolled up document. "Here"

"What's this?" Michael asked.

"The deed to the mansion, as promised. Sell it, keep it. Do whatever makes you and your family happy."

"We will do that." Michael promised as Troy and Gabriella stepped away from them and to the center of the room.

"And thank you all, so much." Troy declared as heavenly glow bathed both him and Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled up at him. Troy leaned down and placed his lips on hers and soon the two were lost in the most passionate and loving kiss they had ever had. Rebecca and Jessica had tears in their eyes as the two continued their reunion. With each second, the two began to fade away until they disappeared. With the curse broken, the mansion was returned to its beauty once again.

"Well, we own this place now." Michael stated. "What should we do?"

"I think we have an idea." Rebecca said smiling with Jessica and Samantha. "But first we need to watch the news."

"Right." Michael agreed. "Michelle, would you like to join us?"

"I would love to." Michelle agreed.

"In breaking news tonight, the Montez Manor mystery has been solved." the anchor announced. "The young bride, Gabriella Montez, thought to have killed herself on her wedding day, was actually pushed from her balcony. With that being said, as the will of Troy Bolton, the groom, states that the mansion and its property will go to the individual who solved the mystery. For those who are skeptic about the curse, take a look at the Montez Manor tonight. It's quiet and peaceful and for the first time in several generations, plant life is growing on the property."

"Well, that's the end of this sad tale." Michelle said.

"Thank you, for all of your help." Rebecca told the older woman.

"I don't think we could have done it without you." Michael added.

"And if it hadn't been for you and your family, Troy and Gabriella might have never have been reunited."

"We will still see you, won't we?" Samantha asked hopefully.

"Of course you will." Michelle agreed. "I'll see you whenever you need me."

Samantha and Jessica hugged her tightly. Despite only knowing Michelle for one day, the young girls were already close and by the way Michelle acted around them, she felt the same way. Michael and Rebecca smiled knowing that there was a new member in their family.


	9. Epilogue

Six months later, the Montez Manor Hotel was having its grand opening. Everyone in town was coming to finally step inside the infamous mansion. A portrait similar to the one of Gabriella, except it was of Troy, magically appeared next to Gabriella one day. The Larsons smiled at the sight each time they walked by the portraits. All the rooms were kept the way it had been after the spell had been broken. There were over sixty rooms in the manor. The Larsons had moved onto the property. Samantha and Jessica were sharing a room. They had wanted to stay in Gabriella's room, but people had asked for that room and it was booked already for weeks ahead.

"Michelle?" Michael asked as the woman walked in. "Thank you so much for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Michelle answered. "Where are Rebecca and the girls?"

"Still getting ready."

"Michelle!" Samantha cried as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

The now nine year old was with her mom and sister. All were dressed in formal attire. Samantha ran ahead to greet Michelle. Jessica stayed behind to help Rebecca down the stairs. The relationship between Michael and Rebecca had improved greatly. In fact, Rebecca was five months pregnant with their third child.

"Rebecca, you look beautiful." Michelle said as Michael helped her off the last step.

"Thank you, as do you."

"How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Great, it's a girl."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"We're going to name her Gabriella." Michael added.

"They would have loved that."

"We wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, we were hoping to have you come stay with us and help with the family." Rebecca stated hopefully. "The girls love being with you and Michael and I trust you with them."

"I'd love to." Michelle agreed as Samantha and Jessica hugged her.

A couple of hours later, the party was in full swing. Several people came up to Michael and Rebecca to congratulate them on the hotel and the new baby on the way. People were fascinated with the idea of being inside the mansion that held so much mystery. Samantha and Jessica were both behaving perfectly.

"Michael, you didn't tell us that you already had a wedding taking place here?"

"Wedding?" Michael asked confused. "Becks, did we have a wedding planned for here?"

"No." Rebecca answered.

"I'll go check it out."

"Us, too." Jessica agreed.

The Larsons and Michelle headed outside the mansion to the backyard. Sure enough, there was a wedding taking place there. The five looked on quietly, not wanting to interrupt the ceremony. The groom had his back to them and the bride's face was hidden behind her veil.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister announced just as the groom lifted the veil from his bride's face.

"Mom." Jessica gasped as the family began to smile at the wedding party.

Gabriella smiled just as Troy leaned down to capture her lips. The small party of wedding guests clapped happily. A woman came up to the newlyweds with a baby in her arms. Troy and Gabriella smiled as he took the baby. The baby was dressed in white dress and her skin matcher her mother's but she had her father's eyes.

"She's beautiful." Rebecca whispered.

"I've never seen him so happy before." Michelle said as they watched Troy gently kiss his daughter.

"I wonder what the named her." Michael stated.

"Felicity." Rebecca stated as she placed a hand on her belly. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

The new Mr. and Mrs. Bolton began to walk back up the aisle. When they reached the end, Troy turned to look over his shoulder and locked eyes with Michael. The two men nodded at one another. Both owed one another everything, both would not have been lost. Michael had needed Troy just as much as Troy had needed him. Both had the same thing, something most people never get the chance to experience, a love worth fighting for.


End file.
